


Orange Custard Pudding

by chessa



Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens
Genre: Christmas, Other, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessa/pseuds/chessa
Summary: This is the story of Ebenezer Scrooge one year later.I have used the Hallmark Movie of Patrick Stewart but any version will apply





	Orange Custard Pudding

The two men, Ebenezer Scrooge and Bob Cratchit, worked in silence for several hours. A comfortable and cozy silence. Scrooge was working on his last ledger. He wanted to finish early. For possibly the first time in his life he was looking forward to Christmas. He stared out the window, lost in thought.

He knew people wondered about his change. Talked and even laughed about it. But the old man did not care. He was not putting on a show. He truly had changed, and people will realize that in time  
Scrooge had kept his promises he had made last year and more. Donations were given readily, in Jacob’s name for he was not looking for praise. He did show himself in lending monetary aid to struggling families and visits of charity sponsored by the members of the church he joined

The old banker held a special responsibility to the city orphanage, keeping in his memory the two gaunt and ghastly ghost children of a year ago. He personally visited with gifts of blankets, fresh meats and toys. He did not do this out of fear, but because he honestly cared for these children. Their place was not out on the streets

Scrooge had a social life now and was happy. He possessed a fine singing baritone voice and joined the church choir. Some of his associates shared his love of Shakespeare. Every two weeks they would hold a meeting and discuss the works of the old bard.

Cratchit got up, stretched, and walked over to the fire. He knelt to poke at the flames. 

Distracted from his thoughts, Scrooge spoke up. “Will it be a goose or a turkey?”

“Turkey.”

“Do I have to buy this bird like I did last year?”

Cratchit straightened up and looked over with a half-smile.

“So, it was you.”

Scrooge burst out laughing. A deep, hearty laughter of sheer delight and triumph. When Cratchit laughed as well, Scrooge laughed even harder. He slapped his hand on his desk a few times and finally subsided.  
“I have been waiting all year to say that. I wanted to tell you so many times.” 

“I always wondered who it was. I thought someone from our church.”

“You never thought it was me.”

“Honestly, sir, I never once thought it was from you.”

Scrooge set a holiday pattern that he hoped would be for the rest of his life. Christmas Eve with the Cratchit family and Christmas Day with his nephew Fred. The Cratchits had changed their holiday feast to Christmas Eve to include him. Scrooge was touched beyond words by that gesture.

Fred’s wife was pregnant. Scrooge had vowed to be a major part of the little one’s life. Named Fran if a little girl after Fred’s mother. They wanted the name Ebenezer if a boy, but he protested. He asked that they name him Jacob. 

“I hope you got a large turkey. I am quite hungry. What else are you having”.

“We did get a good turkey. There will be slices of spiced beef, gingerbread, mashed potatoes, mince pie, and of course, plum pudding.”

Scrooge leaned back and folded his hands together. “Orange custard pudding.” A long dramatic, nostalgic sigh. “I’ve loved that and haven’t tasted it for so long. Have I ever mentioned that?”

“Several times over the past two months. It will be there. “

Scrooge frowned thoughtfully. How long had it been since he had this dessert? When did he start depriving himself of things he once enjoyed?

“The children have your Christmas presents ready”

Scrooge smiled. “Then I will act suitably surprised and pleased. I have caramel toffee candy for the children and nice lace for your wife and oldest daughter. I even got a gift for you.”

Cratchit replied, “Really. I have to say with some embarrassment I did not have time to get you a gift. I was buying for my family.” 

The old banker smiled and shook his head. He thought Oh, but you have given me the greatest of gifts. Your forgiveness. For letting your youngest son suffer for years when I could have stepped so much sooner.

But Tim recovered. He was not lame in his legs as Scrooge first thought. It was a liver disorder that made the dear boy so frail. But it was curable. Scrooge made sure he had the best of surgeons and specialists tend to him. It would be two more years of medicines and treatments before he recovered fully. But Tim was on the road to recovery and looked strong and healthy.

The door opened, and Martha stepped in with Tim. The Cratchit children stopped in sometimes, usually near closing. They were warmly dressed against the chill.  
Tim run over to hug his father, then to Scrooge.  
“Merry Christmas, Mister Scrooge” 

The old man pulled Tim into his lap. “Merry Christmas back to you.”

Tim said proudly, “I got a new book.”

Scrooge replied.” Show it to me.” As Tim paged through the book, Scrooge felt a burst of pride. The thought of losing this boy to sickness was intolerable.

Martha turned to her father. “The bakery was closing. I got the last batch of hot buns. They will taste wonderful with gravy.” 

Scrooge spoke up. “It’s nice to see you back home, Martha.”

Martha smiled. “Thank you, sir.”

Cratchit frowned. “Did you take the coach to London.?”

“No, Henry brought me back. Like he did last Christmas.”  
Martha was in training as a milliner. She showed enough talent for a milliner in a nearby town to apprentice her. One of the clients, Nora Weston, volunteered her second coachman, a young man Martha’s age to escort her to London while he visited his own family.

‘Did he volunteer for this?”

“Father, he is a perfect gentleman to me. He even bought some apple pie for me when we stopped at an inn. Mrs. Weston speaks so highly of him.”

I’ll bet she does. Trying her hand at matchmaking, getting these two youngsters together, Scrooge thought. Like what Fred’s wife was trying to do with him.

“Martha, out of curiosity, I visited a milliner’s shop. Being a bachelor man, I always thought ladies ‘hats to be mere frippery. But a great deal of creativity and labor goes into those hats.”

“Well, sir. A lady wouldn’t think of not wearing a hat any more than a man could leave his top hat behind. If you are wearing a nice dress, you need a hat to match and compliment your outfit.”  
She turned to her father. “Instead of trying to come into London on New Year’s Eve, I have been invited to the Weston family to celebrate with them. They are holding a large party, and everyone is coming.”

“Will this Henry be there?”

Martha sighed. “Yes. The Westons are a Christian family and do not drink alcohol. Mrs. Weston will be chaperoning. They have children my age and their friends are coming. Please say yes. Mother said I could go.”

“I would like to meet Henry myself.”

Scrooge spoke up “I need to leave early. Can you close?”

“Yes, sir”

Tim looked up in worry. “You’re still coming to see us for Christmas Eve?”

“I have been looking forward to it. Wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

Scrooge left his establishment and walked through the snow. The snow crunched under his shoes. Last night he stayed indoors for the weather was raining and icy. But he still had some daylight and the sky was clear and cold, perfect weather for a Christmas Eve.  
He smiled and nodded to the few people still walking about. 

He thought of people out in the cold but knew realistically he could not solve all problems. He still remembered Jacob’s agonized cry of “Mankind was my business!”

He spotted the bright green of a cabman’s shelter. Two cabmen were waiting for a customer while they sipped hot drinks. Their horses wore blankets and waterproof coverings. Scrooge was pleased to see that. 

The cabbie took him to his destination. Scrooge asked him to wait. “I’ll only be a few minutes. Keep your good horse warm until I return.”

Scrooge walked into the cemetery. The sun was setting. The cabbie had not been happy with his destination, but Scrooge paid him extra. Most people would hesitate to enter a cemetery at night, but he had encountered four ghosts and not been harmed. Quite the opposite.

Scrooge found the grave on Jacob Marley. He knelt and brushed the snow from the head stone. He put his hand on the stone and bowed his head.  
“My Lord, I pray to you, on this sacred evening, to have pity. I ask for the soul of Jacob Marley who is residing in Purgatory. He is not in Hell, but he is suffering greatly and has been in agony for years. He has shown enough love to save me from his fate. Show mercy and release him.”  
After a moment of silence, Scrooge raised his head. 

“Thank you, Marley. Even in your agony you still thought of me. You saved my soul. Never had I a truer friend.”

Scrooge stood up. He took a final look at his surroundings. The afternoon light had faded and was now early evening.  
Then he walked back to the waiting cab and his new life.


End file.
